shanehardyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kissing Me Softly
Kissing Me Softly is the second episode of A New Reality In Direction. Plot This chapter starts off with Sam and Blaine going to the Lima Bean. Blaine is happier than before, and Sam takes notice of that. The boys run into Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury there. They tell them about how they're going on vacation to New York to see Rachel and get interviewed by her teachers. Blaine realizes that Will would be seeing Kurt as well, and it makes him sad. Sam takes Will to the side and speaks to him about the Klaine breakup. Will apologizes. Sam asks for something to keep Blaine occupied, so Will suggests helping get new members for the New Directions. Blaine, Emma, Will and Sam all go to sit at their seats to talk about the New Directions. Will tells the two boys that he wanted Blaine, Sam and Tina to all be captains of the New Directions. They agree to it. Will and Emma leave, so Blaine and Sam talk more about the next school year. Blaine proposes for Sam to come over to work, but Sam declines, saying that he's still grounded. Sam tells him that Blaine may be able to come over to his own house. Sam's father is okay with Blaine coming over, so Blaine was set to arrive at 8. Meanwhile, Sam and Tina were texting each other about Blaine, Sam told her how Blaine was okay. They spoke a bit longer, until Sam started listening to music. Thus creating the first performance in this story, Sparks Fly. Sam ends up thinking about Blaine, until he fell asleep. When Blaine finally got there, Sam let him in, and Blaine realized that his friend had an erection, due to his dreams. Blaine goes through Sam's music list for the upcoming year, and saw Sparks Fly. He sang a verse of it, which Sam complimented him on. Blaine showed him his list, and they went through music and notes for three hours. Blaine started the spread out a sleeping bag, deciding that they were both tired. Sam tells him that Blaine gets the bed, but that leads them into bickering. Sam and Blaine end up deciding that Blaine gets to sleep in the bed. Blaine went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and when he came back, Sam was only in his boxers. Blaine realized he was soon to get an erection, so he hopped in bed, and fell asleep. A couple of hours later, Sam realized that Blaine was crying in his sleep. Sam got up and woke Blaine up. Sam and Blaine ended up laying in the bed together, Sam comforting his friend. Blaine explained his dream to Sam, who just told him that everything would be okay. Blaine knew that he couldn't stop himself, so he kissed Sam. When he parted, he apologized and went to run away, but Sam stopped him. Characters Featured Sam Evans Blaine Anderson Will Schuester Emma Pillsbury Tina Cohen Chang(Text Message) Kurt Hummel(Blaine's dream and mentioned by Will) Mike Chang(Mentioned by Tina) Rachel Berry(Mentioned by Will) Songs Trivia *This notes the first chapter where Sam and Blaine kiss. *Tina, Sam and Blaine become captains of the New Directions in this chapter *This marks the first appearance of Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury, Sam's future adoptive parents. *Tina mentions Mike missing Sam, but being to macho to show it, Sam also mentioned that he missed Mike in the last chapter. *This marks the first chapter with a song in it.